Together until the end
by Courage Shadowfire
Summary: Naruto is in junor high with his adopted brothers. What will happen, will anything intresring happen, why am i asked you. Read to find out the answers.


Together Until The End

By Courage

Courage Corner

Me – Okay this is a sequel to I'm Not Alone Anymore by Angel Weasel- Woman. If you want to read the first one, go to there profile, so yeah.

Naruto – I like sequels. They are so much fun to read.

Haku – Me too.

Me – Kakashi, say the disclaimer.

Kakashi – Courage does not own Naruto or the story even. The story is a sequel to I'm not alone anymore by Angel Weasel- woman.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELI

"Naruto get out of bed, or you're going to be late for school," Iruka called up the stares. After waiting for five minutes, Iruka sent Gaara to wake Naruto up. It was the first day of grade seven, so they were all going to be starting Junior high school, and of course Naruto was still in bed. They of course were Naruto, a kid with golden blond hair, and blue eyes, Haku, he has brown hair and brown eyes, Gaara, who has blood red hair and green eyes, and Sasuke, with black hair and black eyes. They had all been adopted by Iruka a few years ago. It had started with Naruto meeting Haku and then going to stay at Iruka's house for the night, and then after he adopted the two, they meet Gaara, so he was soon adopted as well. Sasuke's clan had been slaughtered and Iruka had helped him. He had gotten attached and so soon he too was adopted into the family. They all had decided to take on Iruka's last name, and so they were called Umino. Itachi had come back a year later and explained why he had done that. It had been reasonable and did make since. Turns out that the Uchiha clan had been dealing in illegal drugs, so to stop it, Itachi killed them all.

Itachi was furious when he found out that he couldn't take custody of Sasuke, because he had been adopted. So he took it to court. After a bit of a talk, they decided that seeing as Itachi was only in grade 7 at the time; that he was to live under the care of Iruka, so he too was adopted. They had to move into a bigger house after that. So when they cleaned up the Uchiha clan mansion, they all moved there. Now it was two years later, and Itachi was in grade 9, Haku was in grade 8, and Gaara, Sasuke and Naruto were in grade 7.

"Naruto get your but out of bed," Sasuke said walking in. He saw that Naruto was no were to be found.

"Sasuke, I'm behind you," Naruto said coming out of the bath room. Naruto was wearing a black t-shirt, and orange jacket, and orange pants.

"That's a lot of Orange," Itachi said walking into the room. E was wearing a black t-shirt with a black fish net shirt over top of it, and black leather pants.

"So, at least he's not wearing all black," Haku said also walking in the room. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a black jean jacket, and a pair of black jeans.

"What's with the party," Gaara asked walking in to see what was going on. Gaara was wearing a blood red T-shirt, and black jean pants. Sasuke was looking at then all thinking. He was wearing a black mussel shirt with you Uchiha fan, and baggy black pants.

"Guys, you're going to be late, if you don't leave soon," Iruka called up the stairs. They were all down stares and out the door faster then you could say Late for school.

At school At school At school At school At school At school At school At

They all managed to get to school on time thanks to Iruka. Who decided to drive them. They went to the front office to get their schedule.

"So what does every one have," Naruto asked.

"I have homeroom, then math, Science, Gym, Foods, lunch, study hall, S.S," Haku said.

"Foods, Gym, Math, S.S, lunch, Study hall, and science," Gaara replied.

"Same," Sasuke replied.

"Gym, S.S, science, Study hall, lunch, computer programming, math," Itachi added. "How about you, Naruto?"

"Fashion, Gym, Math, S.S, Lunch, study hall, and Science. So are we all going to sit together at lunch," Naruto asked.

"No, I think we should sit with our friends at lunch," Itachi said.

"Okay," Haku, Gaara and Sasuke sad.

"Well, okay," Naruto said, looking down. The bell rang then, so they all headed to homeroom.

With Itachi

"Itachi Uchiha (A/N; Itachi didn't want to take on Iruka's last name)," the teacher, Mr. John (made that up) called.

"Here," Itachi said. He was currently reading The Outsiders. He knew right away that it was going to be a long year. None of his friends were in his homeroom.

With Haku

"Okay, so every one is here. Welcome to homeroom guys," Mrs. Murphy (made that up to) said to her class. Haku had walked in and then walked to the back of the class room. He was now back there talking to Shikamaru, who is a friend of his. They compared the time tables and saw that they had all the same classes. Shikamaru was a genius, but he was also lazy.

"Hey Shikamaru, do you think school is going to be any different this year, then last year," Haku asked.

"Is it ever," Shikamaru asked, laying his head on the desk. They continued to chat all through home room.

With Naruto Sasuke and Gaara

"Welcome to Konoha junior high. I'm going to be your home room teacher, Iruka-sensei," Iruka introduced. The class he noticed was a bit odd. The school tried to mix the grades up in each home room, but as Iruka was looking around, he only saw his three younger boys.

"Naruto, are you going to try to get out of Fashion," Gaara asked Naruto as they were all sitting together in the back.

"No, I asked to have Fashion. I want to try to sew," Naruto said. Sasuke and Gaara both stared at him with wide eyes.

"What are you three chatting about back here? The rest are all talking together, and you three are quit," Iruka asked them.

"Naruto wanted to take Fashion. Its just weird is all," Sasuke said, when he finally found his voice.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Iruka replied.

"Its still weird," Gaara replied. After that the bell rang, so they all headed off to class.

(Okay nothing interesting happened in the morning except that Gaara and Sasuke made some new friend's, so were going to skip to lunch.)

Naruto walked into the cafeteria, looked around and saw that Gaara and Sasuke were with there new friends, Haku was with his friend Shikamaru, and Itachi was with Kisame. So he found an empty table and sat down. He didn't want to describe his Brothers. He started to eat his ramen, when some grade nines came over to him.

"Hey there pretty boy. Want to go come with me. I could give you a really good time," the one that Naruto supposed was the leader asked, hotly.

"No, just leave me alone," Naruto replied, calmly. The leader got mad a pick Naruto's lunch up and through it into the garbage can. "Hey, I wasn't down that."

"I don't care," he replied. He picked Naruto up by his shirt caller, and started to drag him out of the cafeteria.

"Put him down and get lost John," a cold voice suddenly said.

"What is he too you, Itachi," the leader, John, replied smugly.

"Naruto is my younger brother.

"What, how is that even possible," John asked.

"After me and my brothers family was killed, we were adopted by Iruka Umino. I kept the Uchiha name, but Sasuke took on Iruka's last name. Naruto, Gaara and Haku were also adopted by him. This is how Naruto became my younger brother. So put him down and leave," Itachi replied. John sneered and through Naruto aside. He hit the window and it shattered. Luckily they were on the first floor, but he did get a lot of cuts, and had to be taken to the hospital to get them stitched. After that was done, Iruka took them all home.

"Are you sure your okay, Naruto," Itachi asked him. Itachi had been fussing over Naruto since it had happened. "I should have gone over there before he picked you up."

"It's okay Itachi, it was the first floor, and I had a few cuts," Naruto replied.

"They were pretty deep though," Haku replied.

"Tomorrow, your eating lunch with us," Sasuke added. They had all been talking about it while Naruto had been getting his stitches, and agreed that until Naruto made a friend of his own, he would take turns sitting with them.

"It's okay Sasuke. I told you guys, I'm fine," Naruto replied.

"Naruto, you maybe fine right now, but what if next time you are killed, or paralyzed, or blinded or put into a coma," Itachi replied. Naruto sweat dropped at that.

"Itachi, only you think the worst. Okay, I'll sit with Itachi and Kisame at lunch tomorrow, if you guys will leave me alone about it," Naruto replied. He then went off to bed.

Courage Corner

Me – Okay, I know that there was a lot of OOCness, but please bear with me. I need them like that for this story. Anyhow, the first chapter is up, and they'll be more to come soon.

Naruto – Read and review


End file.
